The Scrolls of Midoriko
by turtlequeen2
Summary: What happened before Midoriko created the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls? To get the answers, the InuTachi search SengokuJidai to find the mystical scrolls of Midoriko. Kagome and Kikyou both begin to have new abilities.Who is truely Midoriko's reincarnation?
1. Prologue: The Last Scroll

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in the show. Rumiko Takahashi does however…No suing me!

**Prologue: The Last Scroll **

The pristine miko cast her eyes onto the wide horizon. She sits onto the grass and steadies her writing hand. The ink drips off of her brush, into the grass, much like black tears. She starts stroking her last entry of her life, all onto an old scroll. Her brave face hid the fear suppressed inside her very soul. She began stroking the message she wished for her predecessor to read:

_'I have began to grow weary. The youkai are mindless and lust for the life of my soul. I fear I cannot appease them any longer. These are my last wishes to you. If you are to read these last words, know that I am looking down on you to guide your soul. I will help your journey. I have come to my last battle. I find that I am no longer to exist in this world, yet I cannot hope to fail my last duty. As a miko, I am destined to help all unfortunate souls. It is my blood, my identity. _

_I know that I will not be able to seal off the youkai permanently. It is your duty to continue my whims. Aim steady and keep hope. Do not ever give up. A strong miko never looses hope. I have a plan to seal these monsters and to keep them at bay, though I cannot promise success in destroying the foe. I am preparing for battle in the cave of woes. Kami, have faith in me, for I am about to embark on the beginning of the end. _

_Please prosper. You are my only hope. You are the only one strong enough to fight them. My soul is beginning to call me to the beasts. I shall take my leave. The battle shall be fierce and I will not survive the war. I shall gather the four souls into one. The rest shall be up to you.' _

She set it aside and stood up abruptly. She sensed the strong aura of youkai. Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword. "Soul: hold steady," she whispered, reaching up her other hand to clutch at her chest. The spell has begun.

She walked toward the entrance of the cave. She stopped before entering and called out to her companion.

"Come Kirara. We have a battle ahead." The neko-youkai growled at the overwhelming stench of youkai. They both walked in calmly, only to have one leave alive…

SENGOKU JIDAI

"Inuyasha! OSUWARI," the young girl barked at the hanyou, making him slam to the ground by use of prayer beads. The girl had a fiery sprit and around her neck, she bore the sacred shards of the Shikon-no-Tama.

"What the hell was that for," Inuyasha growled out, getting up after the spell subsided.

"You know very well what you did wrong baka," she shouted back, pointing at the crying kitsune with a lump on his head. "You shouldn't be so mean to Shippo-chan."

"Keh! Little runt shouldn't be annoying me so damn much," he muttered back stubbornly. He instantly stiffened up under the glare of the miko, Kagome.

"HENTAI," came a sudden cry, followed by a slap from a furious tajiya. Out of the woods she came, holding the small neko-youkai, Kirara, followed by the guilty, lecherous monk, Miroku, rubbing his newly made handprint marks.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama you're back," Kagome shouted happily. "How was the extermination?"

"It was fairly easy. A small snake youkai," Sango said, knowingly, as if nothing happened between her and Miroku.

"It's about damn time! I was about to go get you. We waste too much time helping humans, when should be gathering jewel shards," the hanyou scoffed, folding his arms in the enormous sleeves of his red haori. The others all sighed and rolled their eyes.

"How were things between you two," Miroku asked them.

"The usual," Kagome sighed. They nodded their heads.

"Shall we go," Sango asked them. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Keh! Finally," the hanyou said, picking up and Kagome and taking off into the trees.

The others followed on Kirara, transformed into her big youkai form. They heard rumors of another jewel shard in a small village eastwards of their campsite.

After awhile, they finally reached the village. It looked much like any other village in the era. Small huts and hard working families. They all walked in, stunning the crowd of villagers. Youkai and humans rarely ever traveled together and yet here they were: a kitsune youkai, an inu-hanyou, a neko-youkai, a tajiya, a monk, and a reincarnation of a powerful miko.

Miroku calmly stated that they meant no harm and the villagers paid heed, going on about their lives, trusting the monk because of his stature.

He stopped in front of the village elder's hut and asked for entrance. An elder man stepped out of the hut, dressed in the common garb of a priest.

"How may of help you monk," the priest said, calmly acknowledging the rest of his group.

"We have come to slay the youkai terrorizing this village," Miroku stated.

"Of course! You are the exterminators we sought! Please come inside," he said, ushering them in. They all sat in the hut and listened as the old man explained the tales of the horrible beast that slew the many villagers there. It was a unusually strong boar youkai. The group immediately recognized it as the use of a jewel shard.

"In return for our services, we only request a meal and a good night's rest," Miroku said simply. The man immediately agreed, saying," Yes, of course. Ayumi! Come in here!"

A beautiful young woman came into the hut, clad in a light colored yukata. It had not gone unnoticed by Miroku, who practically drooled at the sight of the maiden. Sango noticed and was seething with rage.

"You wished to see me Kenichi-sama," she asked meekly and bowing to him.

"Hai, please show these kind people a place to stay for the night. Please prepare meals for them as well."

She bowed again and escorted them into another room within the household. Once they reached their rooms, Miroku tried his old tricks again.

"So, Ayumi-san, was that your name," asked the womanizing monk.

She nodded slightly and said," Hai, houshi-sama."

"You are quite a beautiful woman," he says gripping her hands and looking into her blue eyes.

Inuyasha, in the corner, muttered under his breath," Damn lecher, never gives up." Kagome and Shippo sigh at Miroku's ignorance, watching Sango increasing anger at the same time. She gripped her hiraikotsu, preparing to his the back of the monk's head at any given moment. Even Kirara looks annoyed.

Miroku continues," Will you do the honors of bearing my children?"

"Eh," came the girl's only reply as she tried to cover up a blush. She hastily muttered needing to prepare their meals and slipped away quicker than you could say baka. Only then, did Miroku notice Sango's menacing presence behind him.

She growled out," HOUSHI-SAMA!" She promptly hit his head hard with her boomerang bone, knocking him out for a short time. The rest only sighed and Sango walked out to get away from the monk.

"Would you like to take a bath in the hot springs with me Sango-chan," Kagome asked, sensing the tajiya's distress.

"Please, anything to get me away from that womanizing lecher," she groaned. Kagome grabbed her bath supplies and led her out the door. Inuyasha just growled and leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. _'What is it with women and their baths,' _he thought annoyingly. Shippo curled up asleep with Kirara. Miroku woke up a few minutes after and sat up, rubbing the rather large bump on his head. He then walked out to find a spot to spy on the girls at the hot springs.

After awhile, Miroku came back in with various bumps on his head. Obviously the girls caught him. Inuyasha only snorted in annoyance at the monk.

The girls followed behind soon after, glaring at Miroku as they pass by. They decide to get some sleep before the battle tomorrow. It will be the beginning of the great search for the pristine priestess's scrolls.

To be continued…

How was that for a beginning! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	2. The Beginning of the Search

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Missed me? Thanks to 'Sam is forced to join' for that sweet review! Please send in reviews people! I love hearing from you! I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in the show. Rumiko Takahashi does however…No suing me please!

Inuyasha: I'm glad that you don't own me…

Turtlequeen2: Oh, come on, I'm not _that _horrible!

Inuyasha: Yea, compared to your other fanfics, I think that this is the best because I don't get tortured by you that much…

Tutlequeen2: Oh yea, that reminds me…Kouga is with Kagome right now…better go get her!

Inuyasha: WHAT! You should've told me sooner wench! 'runs off'

'Inuyasha reaches Kouga and Kagome' GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU WIMPY WOLF!

Turtlequeen2: I hope you enjoy! .

NOTE: I'm using the spelling from the original Japanese version, not the dubbed one. **No flames on the spelling **because I'm well aware of the English spelling as well. (I know Tessaiga is spelled in the dubbed version as 'Tetsusaiga'.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of the Search**

It was morning and the group prepared for battle. All they were doing now was waiting, that is until Kagome sensed the presence of the Shikon-no-Kakara. Luckily they were on the outskirts of town so the villagers wouldn't get hurt.

"I sense a shard coming this way," she said, tightening the hold on her bow. Shippou ran to hide in a nearby bush.

Inuyasha already set off on running towards the youkai. The rest of them followed behind Inuyasha's retreating form.

They heard the familiar shout of," KAZE NO KIZU," from a certain hanyou. They reached a road just in time to see the blast come from Tessaiga, slam into the boar youkai. He was truly enormous as the priest had said. He must have been four times bigger than Kirara in her large form!

The boar jumped out the way of the attack and swiped at Inuyasha with its claws, slicing into his side. Sango and Miroku, on Kirara, prepared to attack.

"OFUDAS," shouted Miroku, as he sent down his sacred sutras at the youkai. Two landed on his face, causing it to howl out in pain and charge around blindly.

Kagome was in the path of the blinded youkai and Inuyasha had to rescue her before she got trampled. "KAGOME," he shouted as he ran towards her at top speed and carried her bridal style to the side. "Where's the shard at," he then asks her.

"Its in his chest," she hurriedly said. "It's large too!" He nods and sneers at this new information.

"Damn you," the boar shouted, after scratching the remaining sutras off of his face.

"HIRAIKOTSU," Sango shouted, throwing her boomerang bone and slicing through the upper part of the boar's body, before going back into her hands.

The youkai squealed in pain and swiped another set of claws up and knocked Kirara out of the sky. Sango landed on her feet while Miroku was thrown a few feet back, hitting the ground hard, making him unconscious. "HOUSHI-SAMA," she shouted, running towards his body.

"YOU BASTARD," Inuyasha shouts, landing another 'Kaze no Kizu' on the youkai. This time it hit's the boar head on, in the chest. Kagome shoots a purification bow overhead the wind attack to make the fatal blow.

The boar youkai looked at Kagome in horror. Before it died, it yelled," Midoriko-sama!" The boar blew away as dust, leaving only the shard behind and a lot of confusion. Kagome went to purify and pick up the shard so she could put it with the others they had.

"Did he just call you Midoriko," Inuyasha asked in bewilderment.

"Yea, I think he did," responded Kagome in shock. They ran over to Miroku and Sango. Miroku, unbeknownst to Sango, who was over him, regained consciousness and took his change to cop a feel on Sango's backside. She blushed deeply and then her face turned angry and she smacked his face.

"You hentai," she shouted in anger. The rest of them sigh in annoyance, including Shippou who just joined back up with the group. Miroku opened his eyes and was feigning innocence, like nothing had happened.

_'Guess he's back to normal,' _Kagome sighs. Just then Kenichi walked up to them.

"I pray that you exterminated the youkai," the priest said.

"Hai, Kenichi-sama," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Domo arigato! I don't mean to intrude, but did you mention something about Midoriko-sama?"

"That youkai called me that, but I 'm not her if that's what you asking."

"I'm sure you're not. The miko visited our village once when my grandfather was the head-priest. She mentioned that she wrote scrolls about her travels. She wished for her predecessor to read them after she died."

"And you think I'm her predecessor," Kagome asked incredulously.

"Perhaps. According to my grandfather's descriptions of her appearance, you match most of them."

"Yes, I heard about the scrolls," Sango spoke up. "She wrote entries about her battles and experiences. I imagine them to be useful to us if we read them, considering that she created the Shikon-no-Tama."

"Keh! We don't have time to look for scrolls of paper when we're searching for what she created in the first place," Inuyasha huffed.

"I'm not saying that you need them, but she wished for her reincarnation to read the scrolls. They are placed in her shrine in the Western Mountains, if you change your minds. Thanks again for saving our village. I'll be off now," he finished and walked off.

"I think we should search for them," Miroku said from out of nowhere.

"Why the hell should we waste our time doing a stupid thing like that," Inuyasha demanded.

"Thank about it Inuyasha," Kagome suggested," She might have written useful things about the creation of the jewel in there. She could have written how to increase miko strength if it's addressed to the reincarnation of her."

"You're actually believe you're her reincarnation!"

"What if I was! Even if I wasn't, we could still read them! It might help us on our journey," Kagome shouted, angrily.

"We can't just drop everything and start searching for scrolls just based on assumption! Hell, we don't even know if they exist," the irate hanyou shouted back.

"Kagome does have a point, Inuyasha. We could search for the scrolls and the jewel shards at the same time," Sango suggested.

"Besides, how will we know if they exist, if we don't search for them," Miroku added.

"I refuse," Inuyasha says stubbornly.

"I'm going to look for them with Sango-chan and Miroku-sama whether you want to or not! You can just find shards on your own then. You _can _sense them right?"

Inuyasha just growled back. He knew she got him there.

"Fine," he growled out," but we search for the shards at the same time. If we can't find the scrolls within two weeks, then we continue shard hunting."

"Agreed," Kagome said, now happy. She ran up to hug him. "Thanks Inuyasha!" he blushed deep red and lightly hugged Kagome back. She pulled away and blushed, realizing what she done. "Um, sorry…" she stuttered.

"I…it was nothing," he said back, less gruff. The rest, witnessing this, smiled at the moment of sweetness.

"I wish they would get along like that all the time," whispered Sango to Miroku.

"I agree," he answered back. "Perhaps we should do that more often." This remark caused her to blush. He then moved his hand down to his favorite spot on her and stroked, causing her to flush in anger.

"HENTAI," she shouted, smacking his face. This caused Inuyasha and Kagome to face them, acting like nothing happened between them. "You always know how to ruin a good moment, don't you," she flares.

He only rubbed his face in bliss and responded," I just couldn't resist your charms." She let out an inhuman growl and started walking ahead the rest of them with Kirara in her arms. The rest of them started walking behind her towards the direction of the Western Mountains.

Shippou only shook his head. "I can't understand adults," he muttered. He then jumped on Inuyasha's head, in a way to annoy him.

"Get off of my head," Inuyasha shouted, annoyed.

"Why were you blushing when Kagome hugged you," Shippou asked out loud, pulling on his dog-ears.

"Why you…I wasn't blushing," the hanyou growled, trying to hide another blush. Inuyasha pulled Shippou off by his tail and hit him on his head, leaving behind a big bump. Shippou started crying and ran into Kagome arms.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean," he cried on her. She threw him a glare and shouted," Why did you hit Shippou-chan!"

"He was annoying me," he said crossing his arms. He instantly cringed for saying that.

"OSUWARI! He's just a little kid! How many times do I tell you not to hit him!" She heard a thump behind her and smirked along with Shippou. The rest kept walking, leaving him behind in the crater.

"Hey! Don't leave me, bakas," Inuyasha called after the spell wore off. He ran fast behind them.

And so the search begins, but who is that person watching them from afar?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

How did you like that? I just thought I'd want to leave you in suspense. Can you guess who it is?

**Translations:**

Ofudas - Sacred Sutras

Shikon-no-Kakara - Shikon Jewel Shards

Hai - Yes

Domo Arigato - Thank you very much

Bakas - Idiots

Next time on **The Scrolls of Midoriko:** Their search continues, but who is watching them? Who will they bump into along the way?

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	3. The Watcher and The Brother’s Visit

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks to my friend, vbollman for helping me on this one! This one's for you! Thanks to my reviewers: Sam is Forced to Join, aisha, Tiger Lily, and Deadly Crimson. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! I am so happy at the response I'm getting at _fan fiction. Net _so I decided to update a fast as possible.

Inuyasha: Keh! You call this fast!

Turtlequeen2: I'm trying my hardest!

Inuyasha: Whatever wench…

Turtlequeen2: -.-; sigh Well I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. You should know that by now.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**The Watcher and The Brother's Visit**

The silent miko watched them from afar. She concealed her scent from the hanyou and his other youkai friends. She knew he would pick up on her immediately, if not. She frowned at the fact that the man told Kagome about the Scrolls of Midoriko. Now her and friends would be searching for them. She had faith in herself that she would get to them first, but she knew that Kagome's powers were unpredictable.

She smirked, however, but her eyes lacked emotion. The tragic miko walked away, tightening her hold on her bow. She'll make sure to keep her watch on them and interfere when necessary.

**With Inu-Tachi**

"How much farther are the Western Mountains," Kagome asked, walking with them.

"About a week's trip," Sango explained. Kagome nodded, but Inuyasha just snorted, still grumpy about agreeing to the group's resolution. Shippou tried to 'cheer him up,' but ended up with various bumps on his head from doing so.

"Cheer up Inuyasha. We're still searching for Shikon-no-Kakara as well," Miroku said, trying to settle the hostility from the irate hanyou.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's only reply. Kagome and the others rolled their eyes. They continued on in silence until a familiar aura was felt.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, grabbing the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Ah, nice to see you again, little brother," came Sesshoumaru's cold voice. His form appeared in front of them.

"What the hell do you want," Inuyasha demanded.

"Are your hanyou senses dulling even more? Naraku's scent is opposite of your direction."

"Keh! I know that. We're after something else."

"And what might that be?"

"Why the fuck should we tell you!"

"No matter. It is not of my problems, though it seems important to you since you are wasting your time on searching for such a thing."

"It's not like I want to," Inuyasha mutters. His brother simply raised an eyebrow. "Did you just come out here to insult me!"

"Humph. Be not a fool Inuyasha. I have no such time to waste, talking to a lowly half-breed such as you." Inuyasha growled loudly at that remark. The others just stood away from them. The hanyou pulled out Tessaiga and held it towards Sesshoumaru.

"A 'lowly half-breed' eh? Well this 'half-breed' is GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS," Inuyasha finished, shouting and charging at his brother. Sesshoumaru simply moved out of the way and drew Toukijin.

"You are a nuisance! It is time that you die," the taiyoukai exclaimed, launching an attack from Toukijin, in the air at the hanyou who was trying to land an attack on him. Inuyasha retracted before the attack hit him and flipped back in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh no, they're at it again," Kagome moans.

"I wish Inuyasha could just at least once talk it out with Sesshoumaru instead of just jumping into battle with him irrationally," sighed Sango. The rest of them nod. Before anyone else can open their mouth, a familiar, irritating toad they all knew, appeared next to them, out of breath.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, always leaving me behind," Jaken mutters. He then asked," Sesshoumaru-sama, why did we turn back-" the sight of the brothers fighting cut him off. The paid no heed to him, but instead to the battle in front of them.

"KAZE NO KIZU," Inuyasha shouted, bringing down Tessaiga to unleash the attack. Sesshoumaru didn't even blink before unleashing a counterattack from Toukijin. They were at equal ground until Sesshoumaru started to push with his feet, making Inuyasha back up.

"Damn," Inuyasha ground out. He jumped up before his brother's blast couldn't hit him. Then he jumped back down to slam blades with the taiyoukai. They continued their power struggle until the hanyou heard Kagome's shout.

"I sense two shards coming this way," she shouted at them.

Inuyasha glances at her. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to knock Tessaiga from Inuyasha's hands. It landed in the grass a few feet behind him, retransformed into its rusty state. Inuyasha looked at his brother in shock.

"Fool, never take your eyes off of your opponent," Sesshoumaru stated, holding his blade out to point the tip at Inuyasha.

"What have I done! And the shards are approaching more faster," Kagome exclaimed.

"Me and Houshi-sama will take care of the youkai, you just take care of things here," Sango said.

Kagome nodded. Sango and Miroku got onto the transformed Kirara. They all flew off towards the direction of the shards.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still in the path of Toukijin's blade tip. Sesshoumaru made another attack with the evil fang. The blue light striking the ground, making a path towards hanyou, who not held out his sheathe for protection. The attack hit him full force, but his sheathe protected him from getting disintegrated.

"INUYASHA," Kagome shouted. The hanyou struggled to get back up. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. She started to run to him, but he held out his hand.

"D…don't," he growled. She nodded in tears. She was worried that if he got angry, he would transform into his full demon state.

Sesshoumaru smirked and sent the attack that would be the final blow. Kagome decided to take action into her own hands and notched an arrow onto her bow. Shippou bounded onto her shoulder.

"What are you planning to do Kagome," Shippou asked.

"I'm going to get Sesshoumaru's attention," Kagome simply responded.

"Are you sure about this," the kitsune squeaked.

"Yes. Now go hide," she told him. He nodded and bounded into a nearby bush. Kagome aimed her arrow at Toukijin and fired. It hit the sword and purified the energy from it, making Sesshoumaru stop his attack before firing. He turned to glare at Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome," Inuyasha demands. "Don't get involved in this!"

"She is already involved," Sesshoumaru growled, and ran towards Kagome with his poison talons raised. Kagome only fired another bow, this time it went through the left sleeve of his haori, pinning him to the tree behind him.

"Sesshoumaru! We are searching for the Scrolls of Midoriko. Do you know anything of it," Kagome demands. Her mind was going crazy. _'Oh no, now I'm going to get killed! What caused me to do that,' _she screamed in her mind. It was like someone in her head told her to do so. Like it was proper for a miko to do so when addressing a threatening youkai. Even if that youkai was the ruler of the western lands and one of the most powerful around.

Sesshoumaru glared at her with narrowed eyes, but inside his mind, he was interested in the miko's newfound boldness so he listened to her question and decided not to kill her just yet.

"Why should This Sesshoumaru tell such information to a mere human wench," the taiyoukai asked. Her mind was still reeling in nervousness, but her mouth moved smoothly as if someone was speaking through her.

"We need them to help explain more of the Shikon-no-Tama. Also to see if I'm to be the reincarnation of Midoriko-sama," she explained.

"I have heard of such a thing. The Scrolls of that miko. It is said that there is a strong barrier where they are hidden. If you are not such reincarnation, then you shall not be allowed into the area." Inuyasha listened to the conversation in awe. Sesshoumaru was actually pinned to a tree, talking to Kagome! She spoke things with such certainty as if she was Sesshoumaru's equal. Why didn't he break through the arrow already and just kill Kagome for asking such things? It puzzled him.

"Why the hell are we discussing this! It doesn't concern him," Inuyasha asked, walking up to them after picking up Tessaiga.

"He could help us," Kagome said to him.

"I have no interest in helping my half-breed brother nor humans," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Inuyasha growled suddenly. He smelled a certain wolf demon nearby. "He picked a great time to come," he muttered, his voiced laced in sarcasm. Then Inuyasha heard another growl. It came from Sesshoumaru!

"Miko, leave This Sesshoumaru his pride. Release me," the lord said. Kagome turned to look at him.

"On one condition: you tell us all you know about the scrolls," Kagome stated.

"I will do no such thing."

"Then you're stuck there and judging by the growls coming from Inuyasha, Kouga's almost within site." She spoke the truth. Inuyasha was growling at the scent of Kouga coming closer.

"Humph. Very well then. I see that I have no choice. I will not have that wolf see me at a human's mercy." She nods and touches the arrow pinning him. It disappeared instantly and then before anyone knew what was happened, he had her by her neck.

"Miko, if you once again try to shoot arrows at I, Sesshoumaru, you shall pay for it with your life," Sesshoumaru snarls at her. Kagome struggles to breathe and Inuyasha rushes towards them.

"Let her go, you bastard," Inuyasha shouts. The taiyoukai complies by simply opening his hand and letting her drop to the ground. Where she sat clutching at her throat, trying to get air into her lungs.

Inuyasha rushed to her side and asked," Are you alright?"

"Hai," she breathed. Before he could say anything more, a tornado tore through the forest. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed behind it with Kouga's lackeys.

The wolf youkai known as Kouga, runs to Kagome and takes her hands into his. "Hey Kagome, I was running through and I thought I'd see my woman."

"Uh, Kouga-kun it's nice to see you, but this is sort of a bad time," Kagome replied meekly.

"What do you mean," he asked stupidly, not even noticing the presence of two very pissed off inuyoukai behind them.

"Get your fucking claws off of her, you filthy wolf," Inuyasha growled. Kouga turned around to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glare at him with much ferociousness.

"Oh, hey Inu-korro," Kouga sneers. He was questioning Inuyasha's brother's growl. What reason did the youkai have against him?

"Never turn your back on This Sesshoumaru. I have killed others for less of an insult," Sesshoumaru growls. Kouga grew angry. How dare he threaten him!

"Well, if it isn't Inu-korro's brother. Funny you smell just alike. Why should I listen to a threat from another stinking mutt?"

"Do not compare me to my half-breed brother, wolf. For that, you shall pay," the taiyoukai replied, appearing in front of Kouga and striking with his poison claws. Kouga, being fast as he was, dodged the attack with ease.

"Keh! Stupid wolf, he's gonna get killed," Inuyasha mutters. "Good enough for him."

"Inuyasha, we have to stop them," cried Kagome.

"Why the hell should I do a stupid thing like that," Inuyasha demanded. "If anything, I should help kill the wolf, not that I'd ever help my bastard brother."

"I have never seen these two fight before. What's going on," Miroku asked, walking up to them.

"The baka wolf said something he shouldn't have," Inuyasha explains. Sango and Miroku nod their heads in understanding.

Kouga flipped backwards from every blow Sesshoumaru made with his now, unsheathed Toukijin.

"Kouga doesn't stand a change against him," Ginta mutters in horror.

"Yea. I hope he'll be alright," Hakkaku agrees.

"Kill that flea bitten wolf, milord," Jaken shouted. He heard the monk clear his throat. Miroku's sudden presence behind the toad, made him immediately shut up. He cringed at the memory of the their last encounter. He still had scars.

"Is that all ya got, mutt," Kouga taunted. He jumped to kick the taiyoukai, but got blocked.

Sesshoumaru growled and said," I am not weak like my half-breed brother. Do not underestimate me." He sent another powerful blast and this time it hit Kouga full force, knocking him many yards back. Kouga staggered to get up, but before he could stand, Sesshoumaru had him against the tree behind him, with his one hand glowing with poison.

"My claws bid you farewell," Sesshoumaru smirked. His hand was an inch away when he heard Kagome's frantic scream.

"STOP SESSHOUMARU," she screamed. It was not like he cared about her pleas. He knew he should've killed her when he had the chance.

He glanced at her form coming closer to him from the corner of his eye. "Do you dare command This Sesshoumaru," he demanded from her.

"If that is what you call it, then yes," she said simply, her speech, once again betraying her. Her mind was going frantic. _'Great going Kagome! Now you're dead…but what is possessing me to say these things? Is it the soul of Kikyou,' _Kagome asked in her head.

"Are you out your mind, Kagome," Inuyasha yelled, running up to her. Her aura flashed violently, making him back up.

"Humph. You are not worth my energy, wolf," Sesshoumaru said, letting go of Kouga. The wolf still stubbornly growled at him. Kouga then took his eyes off of Sesshoumaru to stare at 'his woman.' Kagome looked angry, like before she 'osuwaries' Inuyasha. Hard. This made the wolf wince. She glared at all three canine youkai. Even Sesshoumaru was surprised at the miko's sudden burst of strength, but didn't show it on his face.

"I think you should leave, Kouga," she said through clenched teeth. He nodded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kagome's anger. She was scary when she was mad.

"I'll be back," the ookami youkai called over his shoulder, before taking off, creating a mini tornado in his path. His lackeys called out for him to wait up while they ran behind him.

"What's wrong with Kagome-chan? I never seen her with such power," Sango whispered to Miroku out on the sidelines.

"I'm not sure Sango," he responded, honestly.

"Whatever reason she's mad, she looks more scarier than usual," Shippou whimpered, trying to hide behind Kirara.

"Sesshoumaru, how dare you hurt Kouga-kun," Kagome growled.

He found amusement in her tone. Was she really going to try to hurt him? The mere thought made him want to laugh. Not even her newfound strength could stand a chance against the 'killing perfection' that was Sesshoumaru.

"What shall you do about it miko," he asked, trying to suppress the amusement in his voice.

"I should purify you for such an act," she answered.

"You think you could subdue I, Sesshoumaru? Ridiculous. And here I thought you possessed more sense than my half-breed brother."

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Inuyasha asked Kagome. She only threw a glare at him.

"I would like to see you try miko," Sesshoumaru pressed.

She picked up her bow and arrow and was about to launch it when she saw Inuyasha run in front of her. "Stop Kagome! You're gonna get yourself killed, stupid wench! You're not yourself."

"Move," she simply stated. Her eyes flashed black with coldness that made Inuyasha frightened. What was happening to Kagome?

"No," the hanyou growled stubbornly. He knew that Sesshoumaru was only trying to find an excuse to kill Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I didn't realize you cared," Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Keh! Shut the hell up," Inuyasha barked.

"Humph. This is a waste of my energy. I shall take my leave. Come Jaken," Sesshoumaru says, walking away into the forest.

"Hai, right away Sesshoumaru-sama," the imp youkai said obediently, walking behind his master.

Kagome suddenly dropped to her knees and held her head. "What is wrong with me," she asked out loud.

Inuyasha rushed to her and so did the rest of the group. "Kagome," Inuyasha shouted, dropping down beside her.

"Inu…yasha…" she whispered and passed out. It seemed that she used a lot of energy when she started acting abnormal.

"Dammit! I knew something was wrong," exclaimed the hanyou.

"We should get Kagome-sama back to Kaede's place," Miroku suggested.

"Yea we should. I'll put her on my back. Try to keep up with me," Inuyasha said. He put Kagome on his back and held up her legs so she wouldn't fall off. He bounded off into the forest with the rest of them following on Kirara.

**The Watcher**

Unbeknownst to them, the miko watched the whole scene play out. It amazed her that Kagome had so much hidden energy. How was it possible? The fool girl's usual cheerful expression, took on a colder look, like she was possessed by something else.

She could tell Inuyasha was worried about the girl. The miko was also concerned. Not of the girl's condition, but the condition of her abilities. Was that Midoriko's strength she felt a second ago? No matter, she will find out soon enough.

"Inuyasha, I think it is time I paid you a visit," she smirked. She walked away swiftly, leaving no trace behind. Yes, this shall be interesting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Much thanks to my friend vbollman for helping me write this chapter. You are awesome! I hope you like this chapter as much as I did making it.

Yes, I realize Kagome is OOC, but more of that shall be explained later.

Next time on **The Scrolls of Midoriko**: Kagome's recovery. What the hell is going on with her! And who is that with Inuyasha?

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ja ne!


	4. The Watcher Revealed and Kagome’s Shock

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Thanks to all of my supporters here at fan fiction. net! Much love to Deadly Crimson, lady-of-tormentdeath, and lunarfox. Also much thanks to my beta and friend vbollman for editing this for me!

Kagome: Great! First Kouga, then Sesshoumaru! Who's next!

Turtlequeen2: You're going to find out today!

Kagome: Why do I get the strangest feeling that I'm not going to like this?

Turtlequeen2: Ummm…you'll see! I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns all that.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**The Watcher Revealed and Kagome's Shock**

Kagome awakened to the sound of people talking. She opened her eyes slowly to see worried, golden ones staring back into hers.

"Inu…yasha," she asked.

"Kagome, you're awake. You've been out for half a day," he said, softly. The rest of the group, seeing them, decided to walk out of the hut to leave them alone.

"Half a day," she exclaimed, trying to sit up in the futon.

"Calm down. We are at Kaede-baba's. We were worried about you. That day, you weren't acting like yourself. What happened?"

"I…I don't exactly know. I was so scared Inuyasha," she stuttered out. She suddenly threw herself onto him, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her to console her crying. He hated seeing women cry, especially Kagome, because it reminded him of his mother's tears. "I f…felt like I c…couldn't do anything. L…like I was trapped inside of m…my mind and s…someone was speaking t…through me," she choked out. His eyes widened. What was possessing Kagome? Was it another plan of Naraku? It also scared him how cold and distant she looked when she told commanded him to move from Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, me and the rest are here with you. I'll make sure that you're safe," Inuyasha said, trying to reassure her and him at the same time. For some reason, that didn't squelch her fears, but she didn't want him to know. She stopped crying and reluctantly pulled from his embrace. When she looked up at him, his eyes were full of rare concern for her.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You really helped me out and I'm sure that you can help me," Kagome said, trying to make Inuyasha feel better.

He nodded in agreement, then responded," We should tell the rest of them. Maybe they might know what's going on." Kagome agreed with him and they called the rest back into the hut.

"KAGOME," shouted Shippou, jumping onto Kagome, in tears. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Shippou-chan," Kagome smiled.

"Keh! Get the hell off her, runt," Inuyasha growled, picking up the kitsune by his tail and throwing him across the hut. Shippou got back up and rubbed the new bump on his head.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly. He only snorted in response. Before she could say anything more, the tajiya started to talk to her.

"Are you feeling any better Kagome-chan," Sango asked her friend.

"Yes, much better," Kagome said with false cheerfulness.

"Kagome-sama, is there something you and Inuyasha need to tell us," Miroku asked with seriousness in his tone.

"Actually yes," Inuyasha replied. "Kagome says that when she was acting weird that day, she felt that someone was speaking through her."

"Well that would explain her lack of strength afterwards because she was getting control of her body back. Tell me, Kagome-sama, did it have an evil presence," the monk asked.

"That's the weird part. It didn't feel evil at all. In fact, it felt pure. I was actually wondering if it was Kikyou's soul doing that," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Thought he didn't want to admit it, she was acting a lot like Kikyou. Maybe that was why he was so worried.

"That is possible, but my onee-sama never has done that to ye, has she not," Kaede wondered, jumping into the conversation.

"No, but what else could be doing that," Kagome thought out loud.

"It couldn't be Naraku then," Sango said in thought. "I doubt that it could be Kikyou because if she wanted to control your soul, she would've started long ago."

"I guess you have a point there, but who is controlling me? When it happened, I felt like I was watching myself doing those things and I couldn't do a thing to stop it," Kagome explained.

"Mayhap it be the soul of Midoriko-sama," Kaede suggested.

"What did you say, old crone," Inuyasha demanded, irate.

"Relax ye-self, Inuyasha. But have ye ever thought that perhaps it is the soul of her? Ye did explain that that youkai got Kagome confused with Midoriko-sama."

"That would make sense, but why now," Kagome asked.

"Nay, child, I do not know the answer to that," Kaede responded, sadly.

"I'm gonna get some firewood," Inuyasha grumbled, starting to get up. He was out of the door before anyone could say anything else.

"What's biting him," Shippou asked, still grumpy from Inuyasha's earlier actions.

"I think he's upset and worried that Kikyou may be controlling my soul," Kagome explained sadly. "Should I go after him?"

"No, I think Inuyasha deserves some time alone," Miroku said, stopping her from getting up. She nodded, frustrated, but deep down she agreed with her friend. "I suggest that we wait here until he comes back."

**The Watcher**

The strange miko smirked at her coming visitor. She opened her barrier to only let him through. The hanyou followed her "pets" to the location.

When he caught sight of her, he breathed out her name," Kikyou."

"It's been too long since we've last talked," the watcher, now revealed as Kikyou, responded, smiling. They were standing in front the Goshinboku. Ironic, that this was the very spot she sealed him to it, only 50 years ago. She walked up to him and embraced him, he confusingly embracing back. For, deep down, he still loved her.

"Kikyou, I've missed talking to you also," he nearly whispered.

"I'm glad you feel the same, Inuyasha." She pulled back from his embrace and stared at him with her usual cold eyes. "I am wondering what my reincarnation's little power show was about?"

Inuyasha instantly froze. "Y…you know!"

"I've been watching you for a while now. Ever since you heard of the scrolls of Midoriko," she replies, adding to his shock.

"Wait. Are you the one controlling Kagome's soul," he asked, beginning to get angry, giving the question more of a growl then normal.

"Don't tell me you care more about this girl than me," she demanded in a completely cold tone, quickly masking the flash of betrayal that flickered in her eyes. She continued," But that is of no matter. I am unable to control my future self. I only know of her power, since we share the same soul..." the undead miko narrowed her eyes in disgust, as she revealed this little piece of information.

Inuyasha only stared at her at a loss for words. If she wasn't the one controlling Kagome's soul then who was it? Was it truly what Kaede said; that Kagome harbored Midoriko's soul?

"Inuyasha, you should know something else. You are not the only ones searching for those scrolls. I am seeking them as well," Kikyou stated in a nonchalant way.

"But why would you want them for?"

"There are things I knew not much of about the Shikon Jewel in life. I wish to find out about it to finally send Naraku to hell." Inuyasha understood that much. He guessed that Midoriko would be the only one to know everything about the jewel since she created it.

"So you'll be watching us more often," he asked.

"I want to find out what that girl is doing to my soul." She turned to walk away into the depths of the woods, her shinidaimachuu following her form. Before her scent dissipated from his nose, her voice rang out," We shall see more of each other Inuyasha."

He only stared after the path she took. _'I wonder what she meant by that? But this is bad. Kikyou is searching for the scrolls too, so Naraku is bound to find out,' _he thought frantically. "Dammit," he growled out. He ran back to Kaede's hut in confusion. He decided not to tell anyone about his meeting with Kikyou. He knew that Kagome wouldn't like it and the rest would only worry. _'I'll have to handle her on my own.'_

When he went into the hut, everyone was asleep, or at least he thought.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome," he murmured. He couldn't bear to look at her. He was filled with guilt for meeting with Kikyou again.

She smiled sadly. "Was it her," she asked softly.

"What do you mean," he wondered.

She gave him the "look." The one she only gives him before she sits him. Hard.

He shakes his head 'no' with a sigh of defeat. _'I should know by now that I can't pull that one on Kagome,' _he thought to himself.

"Oh. Well then good night Inuyasha," she says. She turned over in her futon, facing away from him. She didn't like the guilty look on his face. He sighed and turned to go outside. He ran to the Goshinboku once again and jumped into one of the branches. However, he could not find sleep and sat thinking about what Kikyou had told him.

Inside, Kagome could neither find sleep. _'What happened between them? Does she know something that I don't,' _she asked herself. Rolling over trying to get comfortable, she thought to herself,' _I'll ask him about it tomorrow. And I will get answers.'_

**With Sesshoumaru**

The pristine ice prince looked out over the balcony of his castle. He thought back to the other night when Inuyasha's wench had that power surge.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a familiar imp demon croaked.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. "What is it Jaken," he asked in his cold, annoyed voice. He only glanced at his servant from the corner of his eye. Jaken knew that his lord was clearly annoyed for the intrusion.

"Please forgive me, milord, but I have found scriptures you might be interested in reading," Jaken said nervously, scared of his master's wrath.

"Very well then," he answered, hiding the interest in his voice. "Leave the scrolls on my desk. I'll read them when I have the time."

Jaken bowed and replied," Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He scurried off, setting off to do the task asked of him.

Sesshoumaru smirked, looking out over his lands once again. _'It seems, little brother, that I shall have to pay you another visit after all.' _

----------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Well how'd you like it? I found it a little challenging to do Kikyou in character so I had my friend and beta vbollman help out. So give some of the credit to her for helping me write this awesome chapter! I know some of this may be confusing to you and you're going "What in the seven hells?" But I'll explain more as we go along!

Next time on **The Scrolls of Midoriko:** What does Sesshoumaru discover? What will Kagome get Inuyasha to tell her? Also the journey continues, but whom else will they meet along the way?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja ne!


	5. Another Visit and the Discovered Scroll

**Disclaimer: **

Turtlequeen2: I give much thanks to my reviewers: evuljenius and Alaskangirl24! Thanks for your support!

Inuyasha: Keh! You're slow!

Turtlequeen2: I know, sorry to my readers! I do not own Inuyasha. That is all Rumiko Takahashi's property, but I do own this plot! This chapter is dedicated to, my beta, vbollman, since she likes this story of mine, best. Also because Sesshoumaru is in it…

-laughs- Thanks for being a friend!

Also Note: Sesshoumaru and his "castle" is fanon as many will call it. It is not said whether he owns a castle or not in the manga or anime.

WARNING: FLUFF BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Another Visit and the Discovered Scroll**

Inuyasha and the group were determined to go out to search for the scrolls again. Inuyasha was so worried about Kagome that he didn't even complain that she was slowing them down as he usually would. His mind was also clouded with Kikyou's message to him.

* * *

'_Inuyasha you should know something else. You are not the only ones searching for those scrolls. I am seeking them as well…we shall see more of each other.' _

* * *

Try as he might, the distraught hanyou could not shake it from his subconscious. Kagome knew something was bothering him because he would never look her in the eye and he simply stayed silent as if in thought.

Getting closer to the hanyou, Kagome asked softly," What's bothering you, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Nothing is," he huffed, crossing his arms in his oversized, haori sleeves, looking away from her eyes once again. She gave a noticeable sigh. The others in the group decided to stay far behind the group to give them their space.

"You know that you can trust me," she explained to him.

"Why the hell are you still bugging me? I told you that nothing's wrong," Inuyasha growled out in irritation. He glared at her crestfallen face.

"Then why don't you look me in the eyes," she demanded, stopping and glaring back up to him.

"Keh," was all he could get out, once again, turning away from her eyes. She narrowed her eyes out of frustration and had to stop herself from sitting him.

Not realizing that he continued on ahead of her, she stood there in the middle of the dirt path, trying to calm herself down. She didn't budge until Inuyasha called her to hurry up her pace.

She ran back up to him, her face with a determinate expression on. She was going to find out what was bothering the hanyou, even if she had to sit him a thousand times!

"Can I talk to you alone," Kagome asked him, making his eyes widen in surprise. What would she want to talk to him about alone? And worst yet, did he really want to be alone with her after the whole Kikyou thing from last night!

"Uh…yea," he nervously said, trying to sound gruff, but failed miserably. "Hey, me and Kagome are going to talk. You better not spy on us," he shouted over to the rest of the group.

"How could you ever accuse us of spying," Miroku asked in false disbelief, trying to feign innocence. This only caused Inuyasha to snort and throw a glare the monk's way.

"If I catch you, you're dead," Inuyasha threatened, giving his voice more of a growl than usual. Miroku laughed nervously, trying to cover up his fear. Sango, Shippou, and Kirara shook their heads at the monk's stupidity.

Kagome walked into the forest, waiting for him to follow after her.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Inuyasha asked, getting straight to the point. Kagome hesitated, making him more frustrated than usual. "If you're gonna say something, then say it! If you don't have something to say, then let's go because we're wasting time!"

"Um, gomen," Kagome responded softly, making the hanyou inwardly cringe at his harsh tone. She sat down under a huge oak, starring at him; a silent plea to let him come sit with her.

"So, spit it out," Inuyasha commanded, slightly more softer than before as he took a spot next to her in the plush grass.

"Well, I'm worried about you is all. Ever since last night, you haven't said a word to me and you always look away. I know it has something to do with Kikyou." After mentioning her 'past incarnation,' her eyes flashed sadness and jealousy for the love Inuyasha and Kikyou had or still did have.

Inuyasha started to avert his gaze from hers again, but her hand grasping his, stopped his movements. He stared at her hand in shock and was forced to look at her, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Like that. Why do you look away from me? Did I do something to worry you," she asked, her tone laced with curiosity and worry.

"Keh! It's not that. It's what Kikyou said to me," he confessed. He inwardly cringed, awaiting the dreaded 'osuwari' from hell. It never came. Instead, Kagome stared at him in worry.

"What did she tell you," she asked.

"She said that she was spying on us from the time we started on the search for those damned scrolls. She is searching for the scrolls too. She didn't know where your powers came from because it wasn't from her. What worries me more than that, is that Naraku is going to find out sooner or later," Inuyasha explained, sighing. His eyes took on a more worried look.

Kagome's eyes shot open out of surprise, but inwardly she was sighing from relief. _'So it wasn't from Kikyou's soul. But then again, who's doing this then,' _she asked herself. "So Kikyou is after the scrolls as well? Why does she need them? Doesn't she already know all about the jewel?"

"That's what I was wondering too. She told me that there are things in those scrolls that she doesn't even know about. She wants them to defeat Naraku. She thinks that they contain a secret hidden power or something," he explained.

Suddenly she shivered from the sudden gust of cold wind passing through the forest. She hugged herself, to try and keep her body warm. She looked down at the grass, suddenly finding it interesting. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been. I don't even have control of my own body anymore. Even if it's Midoriko-sama's soul doing this, I don't like the feeling of being controlled. I don't even know if you're safe with me or not," she finished, her bangs covering her downcast eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her form, shaking from more than just the cold. Before he knew what was happening, he smelled the potent scent of her tears. He cast his gaze to her and let more warmth seep into his eyes. He felt guilty for some reason. For the first time in his life, he was uncertain if he could help her, though, he'd never admit this to anyone else or even to himself. He was determined to protect her, even if it meant his life because he knew that he couldn't stand the loss of another woman he cared for.

Kagome kept sobbing silently, tears leaking from her eyes. There was a silence between them until she felt the warmth of his Fire-Rat haori drape over her back. In shock, she looked up at him. His eyes had the rare look of concern in them again. The look only reserved for her. "Inu…yasha…" was all she could get out before his arms encircled her, pulling her body to his chest.

"Dammit Kagome! We'll find a way to help you. I know that you can fight this. You're strong, so stop crying. I'll protect you," Inuyasha said, trying once again, to comfort her.

"But I don't know what I'll do. I…I…might hurt you! I saw the betrayed look…in your eyes when my possessed self…told you to move," Kagome choked out. "Please…p…promise me that if I try to hurt you, you'll run. I couldn't s…stand the thought of trying to kill you."

"Baka! Stop saying that! That wasn't you and I knew that. And no, I'll never run away and leave you alone! I told you that before," Inuyasha shouted, squeezing her harder to him, as if, if he let go of her, she would disappear forever. She sobbed harder onto his chest.

"I don't w…want what happened between y…you and Kikyou, t…to happen to us," Kagome sobbed.

"It won't, dammit," he said with a growl. He was determined to never let that happen again. They sat there for a few minutes until Kagome stopped crying. She somehow felt better because of Inuyasha's comforting words to her. She looked up into his eyes, noticing a small stain of crimson stain his face. She was starting to blush also, being that close to the hanyou she loved.

"Uh, thanks Inuyasha…" she mumbled out. They sat there in each other's arms, unmoving. Her blush grew deeper. "Inuyasha…" He leaned closer to her and she was freaking out in her mind. _'Oh my god! Is he going to kiss me!' _

Before their lips touched, however, a rustle was heard in the bushes next to them. A smack and a thud were heard. They both pulled away abruptly, crimson staining both their cheeks more than ever.

Inuyasha stood up and growled. He walked over to the bushes and kicked it, falling out of it, came Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Kagome stood up next to the hanyou, also glaring at them. They had ruined possibly the only time he would come to kissing her! They were so close! Though, still, she doubted that he was going to. _'I mean, he still loves Kikyou. Maybe he was going to stand up. Oh yeah, our faces were supposed to touch before then,' _she thought with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, but then thought,_' Gosh, I'm so confused!' _

"What the hell did I tell you about spying on us," Inuyasha growled out, advancing closer to them.

"Sango-chan, I can't believe you," Kagome yelled out in shock. She knew that Miroku and Shippou spied on them, but Sango doing it was rare. "How long were you all there?"

"Don't worry, we didn't see you almost kiss," Shippou exclaimed, suddenly stiffing up and covering his mouth. Miroku and Sango glared at the kitsune who blew their only chances of getting out of there alive. Inuyasha growled loudly at the child.

"You little brat," the hanyou snarled.

Sango glared at Miroku angrily. "Houshi-sama, I told you that it was a horrible idea," she shouted, her face red with embarrassment of being caught.

"Then why did you come along," Shippou blurted out.

"I was trying to keep you two out of trouble," Sango defended.

"Keh! Spare me! You better start running," Inuyasha yelled, infuriated.

"Surely we could talk this over, Inuyasha," Miroku said meekly, trying to reason with him.

"I'm done talking, bouzu," the hanyou shouted, retracting his claws. He was about to pounce, when he heard the sound of chuckling. Everyone suddenly froze, trying to locate the source of the sound.

"How amusing. Little brother, you're patience with these creatures, amazes me," the voice called out.

Inuyasha growled, instantly knowing who it was. "What the fuck do you want, Sesshoumaru," he demanded, grabbing the hilt of Tessaiga. On cue, the demon lord appeared in the forest clearing, wearing his infamous smirk.

"Be at ease. I have not come to slay you. I come with news," the Taiyoukai explained.

"Keh! What the hell is it then," then hanyou demanded.

"Miko, you should find it interesting. I have found a scroll that was separated from the rest, in my library. As promised, I have brought it," Sesshoumaru said, pulling out the scroll.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome gasped. She didn't expect him to keep his end of the bargain!

"How do we know that this document is true," Inuyasha asked.

His older brother's eyes instantly narrowed at that remark. "Do you dare accuse This Sesshoumaru of lying," he scoffed.

"Maybe I am, seeing that you hate humans and me," Inuyasha shrugged. Before anyone could blink, the Taiyoukai had Inuyasha's neck grasped in his claws.

The hanyou hovered inches above the ground, his arms on his brother's only remaining, left arm, trying to free himself. "Deceit is beneath me. I have killed others for less of an insult. Be warned of that, brother." With that, Sesshoumaru simply opened his hand, allowing the hanyou to drop to the ground, rather harshly.

After getting oxygen into his lungs, Inuyasha growled," You bastard!" The Taiyoukai looked down upon his brother, his nose in the air, showing superiority.

"You are a pathetic hanyou. If I had the time, I would kill you off, now," Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat.

"Then why don't you," Inuyasha taunted, pulling out Tessaiga.

Kagome got in between them, before the fight could escalate any further.

"Stop! Sesshoumaru, please show me the scroll you found," Kagome said, trying to calm down the two brothers. The Taiyoukai, then gave his attention to the miko, raising his eyebrow.

"Very well then," he said, with no emotion. He handed her the scroll and allowed her to open it.

"How would this get separated from the others? I thought they all were in one place," Kagome murmured.

"I care not of how it ended up in my possession. I only know that you desire it," Sesshoumaru responded. Kagome inwardly sighed. She should've known that he would've said something like that.

She started to read the scroll aloud. The scroll stated:

_September 12, 951_

_I have tried hard to learn much of the secrets of the sacred Four Souls. I have been trained my whole life to know them, yet I cannot grasp them. Many people tell me that I contain them merely because of my stature, yet I still don't understand the whole concept. _

_Kushimi-Tama - Wisdom_

_Arami-Tama - Courage _

_Nigimi-Tama - Friendship _

_Sakimi-Tama - Love_

_All coming together in the presence of a good soul, called Naohi - True Sprit. I have come to understand Kushimi-Tama, Arami-Tama, and Nigimi-Tama, but not Sakimi-Tama. Not true love, as some would call it. Kirara has taught me a lot about companionship and that all youkai are not evil. I love nature for as the believer of the Shinto faith, I should do so. Mikos are not known to have a love life, as one would say. We are not supposed to. We are supposed to act pure and intelligent for all to see. A miko's job is not of favorable tasks, but it is our duty and destiny. _

_As I can grasp the souls of various other youkai and purify them to my will, balancing, the once corrupt soul, I cannot address where my own soul stands. Love shows weakness and no one shall ever see my faults. I cannot act of a human. I shall act as a woman. A miko. A doll that all can see, yet none can touch. _

_As for you, my predecessor, I only wish you the best. Please keep a pure heart. One that is consumed by only love, shall fail. One must be filled with determination, courage, wisdom, and hope. Please continue with your journey and help others. Give the love that you have to those poor, unfortunate souls that have suffered the catastrophe of this fraudulent time._

_The Tragic Miko_

Kagome finished reading the scroll in tears. It reminded her so much of Kikyou. Much of it she already knew, but coming from Midoriko, herself, made it all the more painful to bear. She wasn't technically a miko, but a reincarnation of one. Or a replacement, as she would bitterly put it. So would it account to her as well?

_'Call me a fool if you will, Midoriko-sama, but my heart is already consumed by love,' _Kagome inwardly smirked. At that thought, she glanced over at Inuyasha, whose ears were drooped. It had gotten to him too. _'Guess I wasn't the only one who thought that it reminded them of Kikyou,' _she sighed in her mind.

"That was too deep for me," Shippou sighed, with dizzied eyes.

"That mortal was not an imbecile as I thought most out to be," Sesshoumaru mused. Everyone turned to him in shock. Was he praising Midoriko? From the look on his face, you would not be able to tell, for it was covered in his icy mask. Before anyone could remark to the "miraculous moment," he announced," I shall take my leave."

"You will tell us if you have anymore information," Kagome asked. He simply nodded and walked off, the wind blowing his Mokomoko-sama and hair back behind him. After his scent died out of Inuyasha's nose, the hanyou grumbled, irritably. He covered up the fact that it got to him.

"That is so dreadful," Sango commented, her eyes also glistening with oncoming tears. Miroku made a move to comfort Sango, by standing closer to her. _'And did that mention Kirara,' _Sango asked herself.

"Indeed that is tragic. Not only was she a miko, but a legendary one, making her life all the more harder," Miroku added. "It reminds one of Kikyou-sama." Inuyasha growled at what the monk said.

Casting guilty eyes at Kagome, the hanyou confessed," Yea, Kikyou told me once, when she was alive, that she could not show weakness or all would be lost. Guess that plan failed." He smiled bitterly. Kagome's eyes glazed over in sadness for her best friend.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

The hanyou's eyes closed tightly and his hands clenched up into fists at his sides. "Damn you Naraku," he cursed. Before he could get more pity from anyone else, he ground out," Let's set up camp. It's getting late." The group nodded with no arguments. It's not like any of them would be in their right minds that day anyways.

* * *

To be continued…

Hope you liked that entry in Midoriko's scrolls. She is explaining that she doesn't understand Shikimi-Tama because it's early in her writings. As we progress, we will peer more into the life of the miko we know so little about…

Next time on **The Scrolls of Midoriko:** The Inu-Tachi continues on their journey, until Kagura pays them an endearing visit…

What, you didn't actually expect an Inuyasha fanfic to have no Naraku involvement, did ya!

Please Review!

Ja ne!


	6. The Meeting of the Wind

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: I'm back from that long wait. Much thanks to Kagura615 for the great review!

Inuyasha: Keh! Slow wench!

Turtlequeen2: -sights- You know, that gets sort of redundant.

Inuyasha: What the hell do you mean!

Turtlequeen2: Never mind…I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**The Meeting of the Wind**

The Inu-Tachi was continued on their quest in the early morning. No body spoke but a few morning greetings, still disturbed by the scroll read from last night. Mostly Kagome and Inuyasha anyways.

Kagome walking silently beside Inuyasha with Shippou on her shoulder. Kirara was in Sango's arms as the taijiya walked next to Miroku.

Shippou was the only one unfazed by this scroll, but really annoyed that no one was talking so he decided to lighten up the mood the only way that he could: driving Inuyasha nuts!

The kitsune jumped onto Inuyasha's head, much to the hanyou's annoyance. "I'm in no mood to deal with you today, brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed with irritation. He tried to pick Shippou from his head.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha? Did you fall out of a tree in your sleep or something?" Shippou asked innocently. The youkai jumped off the hanyou's head before Inuyasha could grab his tail.

By then, the whole group stopped to view the spectacle. Miroku and Sango shook their heads out of frustration.

"Shippou-chan, I wouldn't mess with Inuyasha if I were you," Kagome warned in a sigh.

"But you guys are annoying me with your silence. You're acting like you've lost a fight! It was piece of parchment!" Shippou yelled.

"You'll understand when you're older," Miroku explained with a smile.

"I'm not some little kid you know! I'm a full youkai unlike someone over there!" he proclaimed, still trying to irritate Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard that remark was none to pleased about it. "What the hell was that!" Inuyasha demanded, a vein ready to pop out of his head in anger.

"You heard me! Or are your dog ears lacking in that aspect?" Shippou taunted.

"Shippou…" Kagome sighed.

"That's it! When I get my hands on you, you'll be skinned alive!" Inuyasha declared, chasing after the running kitsune.

"And so begins the predicting chase between hanyou and fox demon," Miroku narrated sarcastically. "Shippou should really learn to watch his mouth."

"Agreed," Sango said, nodding her head. "It's more work for Kagome-chan."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha closed in on the kitsune and grabbed him by his tail. A vein popping on his fist, he brought it down on Shippou's head, causing yet another lump to form.

Kagome rubbed her head for an on coming headache. "Can't you guys stop fighting for one day?" she asked them in annoyance.

"Keh! The runt was asking for it," Inuyasha snorted, dropping Shippou onto the ground and turning to walk in the direction they were going. "C'mon we're wasting time."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off in the tone that made Inuyasha cringe.

He turned back around with wide eyes. "Wait! Kagome I didn't mean--!"

"OSUWARI!" came the shout as the miko clenched her eyes shut out of irritation. THUD! Down the hanyou went, necklace and all. Inuyasha ground out obscenities into the dirt he was face down in. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms, still crying. Her gaze softened when she turned to look at the fox child. "Shippou-chan, I warned you not to bother Inuyasha. We're all a little upset at Midoriko-sama's scroll, but the one taking it the hardest is him."

Sniffing, Shippou asked," But why does he care about some woman he never even knew?"

"It's not just that. It's the memories it must bring about," Miroku explained, walking up to them.

Inuyasha, who heard the whole conversation, got up from the ground, throwing death glares at Kagome. "Keh! I don't give a damn about the woman! I only care about the jewel shards and besides you're all the ones that wanted to look for the fucking things! Not me!" he shouted, still irked or even more so. And with that, he turned and started stomping off in the intended direction.

The rest of the group only rolled their eyes at the hanyou, obviously covering up his feelings. Nevertheless, they picked up their pace, trying to catch up to their companion.

* * *

Red eyes like the crimson sun at sunset, scanned the ground below them. The eyes belonged to a woman clad in a traditional kimono and was riding on her giant feather. Her black hair that flowed in the wind, was pulled up into a bun with small feathers in her hair. She wore odd green earrings that flew in every which direction the breeze blew. She clutched her fan closed in her hand as a smirk began to form on her face.

She spotted them.

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly tensed up and growled, stopping in his place. He placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in worry. Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and growled along with the hanyou.

"It's Naraku's scent," Inuyasha managed to growl out. "It's that bitch!"

A laughed was heard overhead and everyone looked up to see a woman on her giant feather. She jumped down, landing in front of them with a flourish of wind.

"Yo," the woman stated simply.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" Miroku demanded in his defensive stance.

"Oh look, the monk," Kagura stated, looking towards the houshi.

"Have you come to get killed or what? I'm not in no mood to waste time making pointless chitchat!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"My, my Inuyasha. Testy today are we?" Kagura mocked in a smirk. Still holding her fan, she lightly opened and shut it, creating a slight breeze.

"Did Naraku send you?" Sango demanded, now in her slayer outfit.

"No, I just wanted to catch up on old times," the wind witch said with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. She then glared at them. "Why the hell else would I be here?"

"Good point," Kagome commented to herself.

"So what's the bastard want?" Inuyasha demanded again.

"Hell if I'd know. He just was curious to know why you're no longer pursuing him," she stated. Everyone stopped dead in shock, trying not to make their eyes widen. Her sneer grew as she saw their reactions. "So, it is true…" Her eyes then narrowed. "You're no longer interested in killing him or what?" she demanded, slight anger lacing her tone. She'd be damned if her only way to freedom, slipped from her grasp!

"Fuck no, we haven't stopped pursuing Naraku!" Inuyasha declared.

"That worried me for a second. I didn't think that you were _that_ stupid enough to give up so easily," she admitted.

"What's it to you?" the hanyou questioned.

"It's not about me. It's about what that bastard wants. So, tell me, what exactly _are _you trying to do?" Kagura asked.

"None of your damn business bitch!"

"Heh, so it's like that, eh? It's not like I care. I just know that you're hiding something."

"Kagura, it may say, it seems like you _do _care. Is it something to do with your freedom?" Miroku asked as he observed their conversation.

It was Kagura's turn to stiffen up. She turned a glare towards the monk. "I'm just following orders. Even I do care, it's not I can do anything about it," she admitted aggravated. Without saying another word, she threw up a feather from her hair and hopped onto the giant form that was created. Up in the sky, she used the wind to quickly push away from the group.

_'That was close. Damn that monk! I just hope Kanna or those bastard Saimyoushou weren't around,' _Kagura thought irritably. She glanced down at their shrinking forms. They weren't pursuing her.

* * *

Back on the ground, the rest of the group looked up at Kagura's retreating form in shock and confusion.

"That was fucking weird," Inuyasha commented.

"That's not the only thing," Sango said solemnly. "Naraku knows that something is up. Now we'll have to be more careful than ever."

"This is bad," Kagome panicked. "You don't suppose that Naraku is interested in these scrolls as well, are you?"

"Hmm…I don't know. That poses a good question Kagome-sama," Miroku said in thought. "In any way, though it's preferred that he doesn't find out what we are doing. But since Kikyou-sama is searching for these as well, it's not like it can stay hidden for long."

"Damn, you're right," Inuyasha sighed. "So what should we do?"

"Perhaps we keep going for these scrolls. As Sesshoumaru stated before, only the reincarnation of Midoriko-sama can get them," Sango explained.

"Ah, wise as ever Sango-sama," Miroku commented agreeing with her statement. The taijiya only rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Keh! Let's just keep going then. If Naraku manages to find out, it's not like he can do much about it anyways," Inuyasha stated as if he knew the whole situation. Though the group agreed, for some reason Kagome felt an odd sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As if their problems couldn't get any worse, it did. All was quiet for a few hours until…

"Oh just fucking great," Inuyasha suddenly muttered, his hand gripping the hilt of Tessaiga once again. He growled out of frustration.

"What are you talking--" Kagome got cut off by a sudden gust of wind appearing before them. Actually it was precisely a _tornado_ of wind. There in all his glory, stood the great wolf prince, Kouga, clutching the hands of Kagome as he usually did in greeting. His clear blue eyes stared deeply into hers.

"Hey Kagome, I was trailing Kagura, but then I found your scent and decided that I would drop by," Kouga said nonchalantly.

"K…kouga-kun!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. She smiled kindly back at him, making Inuyasha's eye twitch out of irritation.

"Get your damn hands off of her wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting the back of the wolf's head, causing a lump to form.

"What the hell?" Kouga demanded angrily. He then turned to see the hanyou's glare. He in turn, smirked coolly," Oi, Inukkoro, what's with you lately?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" the hanyou demanded. Kagome groaned and the rest of the Inu-Tachi only shook their heads at the two bakas.

"Don't give me that! I know something's up considering Naraku's the OTHER way!"

"Keh! I know that!"

"What! You're lying! Just admit that your dog senses are lacking in what they never where."

Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes in anger. "I dare you to say that again, wimpy wolf."

"Gladly. I said that your dog senses suck."

"That's it! You're dead!" Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga, pointing the tip at Kouga as it was in its transformed form.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Inuyasha stop!" she shouted.

"Don't worry Kagome, I can take care of this mutt," Kouga declared.

"There the bakas go again," Shippou muttered under his breath, on Miroku's shoulder.

Both of the rivals unfortunately heard the kitsune's remark and turned their heads to glare at Shippou. "What was that!" they both demanded at the same time. The fox cowardly hid behind Miroku's head, making the monk roll his eyes.

"Guys!" Kagome shouted trying to get their attention.

"Huh, what?" Kouga asked confused, looking down to Kagome.

"Kagome! Get away from him! I'm gonna kick his ass into his grave!" Inuyasha proclaimed, still sour about the earlier remarks.

"Inuyasha…OSUWARI!" Kagome shouted. That was enough to end the fight before it had a chance to even start. Like usual…

"Kagome…dammit…" Inuyasha ground out into the ground. Kouga smirked in triumph.

"So Kouga-kun, why are you here?" Kagome asked seriously as she turned to him.

"I told you already. To see my woman," Kouga replied with charm.

Kagome lightly blushed, not being able to stop herself. "But what about that comment you made about us heading in the opposite direction?"

"Heh, I just figured the mutt was leading you astray or something."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean wolf!" Inuyasha demanded, back on his feet and glaring at the two.

"I'd like to know why you are going in the other direction."

"None of your damn business," the hanyou replied, crossing his arms after sheathing Tessaiga.

Miroku decided to step into the conversation, knowing that it was going nowhere. "Kouga, we aren't pursuing Naraku at the moment, but it doesn't mean we've stopped completely," the monk explained calmly.

"What are you talking about monk?" Kouga demanded.

"Keh! We're after damn scrolls of the wench, Midoriko," Inuyasha snorted out, jumping back into the conversation.

Kirara narrowed her eyes at the hanyou, not liking the way he disrespected Midoriko. Still in Sango's arms she growled out a little, turning attention onto her.

"Kirara?" Sango asked in alarm. "Is something wrong?"

Miroku glanced back at Inuyasha whom he noticed was a little surprised at Kirara's glare. He concluded," I think that Inuyasha said something to upset her. Perhaps something he said about Midoriko-sama?"

Kouga glanced at the neko-youkai, witnessing its powers before. "Hey, Inukkoro, I don't mean to intrude, but the monk's right. The cat looks ready to maul you."

"Inuyasha, apologize," Kagome commanded.

"Like I'm going to!" Inuyasha shouted stubbornly.

With that, Kirara jumped out of Sango's arms and proceeded to prowl closer to the hanyou. He jumped in surprise. Kouga smirked, thinking of the fun he would see.

* * *

To be continued…

Sorry for the wait. I decided to leave you at another cliffy…Hahahaha!

Next time on **The Scrolls of Midoriko: **Kirara's anger. What shall the cat do?

**Translation: **

Inukkoro - "dog-face" or "dog-turd" …something along those lines.

Please Review!

Ja ne!


End file.
